


Between Studies and Sports

by hazzboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboobear/pseuds/hazzboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the head of the football team but his grades are dropping and he needs a tutor. Louis Tomlinson is a beautiful nerd who would help him through, but Harry is just embarrassed to be seen with him. Fate may or may not act for them to be together not only for studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Studies and Sports

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't have a life during summer so I'm sorry if it sucks.

“Styles! Come here” Coach Rogers said as Harry left the football with his mate Zayn. He jogged towards the coach and smiled, “Yes coach?” Rogers Smith was not happy with Harry Styles and he could tell because of his expressions, “Styles I’ve got your grades in hand and I’m very disappointed, I expect more of you since you’re the captain of this team.” He said as Harry stared at his feet, “I’ve been distracted that’s all..” Harry whispered. 

“I’m afraid that if you don’t level up your grades, you’ll be out of the team for the rest of the season” Roger said as Harry stared at him wide eyed “I-I’ll do anything I swear” He said as the coach stared at his papers shaking his head, “I recommend for you to get a tutor as fast as possible, you will be missing some practices of the week but that’s okay” He said as Harry nodded sadly, and walked back to the team. 

“Is everything okay?” Zayn asked as Harry faked his smile, “Yeah the coach just wanted to show me what we’ll be covering next week” He said as Zayn nodded and they kept practicing.  
-

It was lunch time and Harry was looking at the crowd of the cafeteria, who could possibly want to help him? Someone who wouldn’t tell anyone he needed help for his grades. “Watch it nerd!” He heard Niall Horan shouting to a guy, he was shorter than him wearing some tight jeans and a comfy sweater. “S-sorry” He stuttered while walking to an empty table. 

 

“Who’s that?” Harry asked as Niall rolled his eyes, “He’s a total nerd his name is Lewis or something I don’t know, I want to eat” He said as Harry stared at the guy who was now eating while reading a book. 

He was definitely going to help Harry.  
-

During his free period though he had to be in practice, Harry followed the guy towards the library. The boy sat down and started reading while Harry just sighed and walked towards him sitting in front of him.

“Hi” Harry said as the mysterious nerd arched his eyebrows “Why are you talking to me?” He asked as Harry smiled, “I’m Harry and I’m the-” the shorter lad rolled his eyes “Yes you are Harry Styles the captain of the football team” He said as Harry smiled a bit surprised. 

“I’m Louis, now please leave I want to read” He said as Harry sighed “Louis look.. I’m failing some classes and Coach Rogers asked me to look for a tutor, please please help me” Harry begged as Louis sighed, “I see you need me to stay in the team. Fine I’m free every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday”. Harry was shocked because Louis accepted so easily “One more thing” Harry added as Louis flipped the page of his book “Can you please not say anything I just-” “Harry Styles is afraid that his friends think he is hanging out with the nerd?” 

Harry shook his head because there was nothing wrong with Louis, this was about him and his intelligence problem. “I get it Styles now please let me read alone” He said with a frown as Harry stood up and left.

Well, at least he had a tutor.  
-

“So exams are in three weeks, I think you’ll be just fine by then” Louis said as Harry stared at his notebook. “Just one more question Louis” Harry said staring at the sky, “Hmm?” “Why are we hiding in this weird hill behind the school?”. Louis giggled “I think you can focus here, no one will think that you’re here plus I have four sisters that could drive you crazy at my place” Louis said taking another text book. “Let’s cover up a bit of chemistry Harry”.  
-

There was something behind Louis, he had a massive crush on Harry Styles and that made him agree to tutor him but he was afraid too because hanging out to much with the curly guy could bring some fake expectations to his life and he didn’t want to be heart broken, not by Styles.  
-

“Why can’t teachers explain like you do? It would be so easy” Harry said finishing some problems Louis did for him. Louis was even more silent these days because his crush on Harry was driving him crazy and he knew that Harry would never love him back. 

“Lou? Lou are you there?” Harry said as Louis shook his head, “Yes, I umm I was just thinking what to cover on Friday” He said as Harry left his notebook aside, “Tell me about you Lou. I’m tired of studying” Harry said laying down on the grass. 

Louis froze, what the hell was he supposed to say? “I umm.. my name is Louis and I love books, every kind of book is different but that’s why I love them so much, some of them are sad and others funny but I like to read those in which people fall in love because it seems real; It’s just something that wouldn’t happen to me” 

Louis was maybe talking to much, until Harry stared at him “I like the way you talk, and the way your eyes crinkle when you smile” He said as Louis blushed. Lou was about to open his mouth when Harry’s phone started ringing.

“Hello? No I’m not doing anything on Friday. Are you serious? Oh God okay!” Harry shut his phone smiling because he had a party on Friday, but Louis face fell because He knew that maybe he wasn’t even going to see Harry on Friday and more important, Harry was going to be with loads of girls. 

“Lou? I need to go thank you for today I’ll see you later” He said giving Louis a kiss on the cheek and leaving. 

Well... Louis felt something incredible on his stomach, he even felt his cheek burning.  
-

“You’re an idiot you know that right?” 

“What are you going to keep hiding with your little book?” 

A crowd was now gathering, Louis was in the middle, Niall Horan and Liam Payne were pushing him, insulting him and even hitting him. 

Liam snatched the book away from Louis’ grip and started to rip it page by page.

This was bad, Louis Tomlinson started to cry. 

“Aw this little idiot is crying!” Niall said laughing as Louis just wanted to run away forever. Harry Styles was arriving to school when he found a crowd and asked someone what was happening. “Louis Tomlinson is crying because Liam ripped his book!” A girl said laughing as Harry’s stomach dropped and reached to the middle of the crowd. 

“Hey Harry look at this!” Niall said as Harry saw Louis trying to pick up every page, he had a bit of blood on his mouth. Harry could only stare as Louis finished picking up his destroyed book, He stared at Harry because even though their tutoring was secret, Styles could help him through this.

But he didn’t

Harry just stared. He didn’t do anything or said anything.  
-

Louis was sitting down on the hill, it was Friday and he knew that Harry wasn’t showing up today. 

He didn’t hate Harry for the past events, because he understood who Harry was and it’s not like they were dating for Harry to intervene. Louis Tomlinson was mad with himself for trusting his heart, he though that Harry would love him just like all of the books he read before.

Louis had to let it out somehow, and since singing was his secret talent he started. 

I’m the colorless sunrise that’s never good enough

I’m the wind that’s in your hair, 

That ruffles you up

If you can find a reason,

You can let me know

I won't blame you

I'll just turn and go

Louis started crying, he wasn’t enough for Harry. He was just some tutor that Harry found on his way but nothing else. His ugly sobs were filling the atmosphere as he felt some arms wrapping around him, that’s when he froze.

“I didn’t know you knew how to sing” Harry spoke in a soft voice as Louis wiped up his tears rapidly, and attempted to leave. “Hey, stay here please we need to talk” Harry said sitting now besides him.

“You have a party tonight, you better leave Harry just please go” Louis said as tears wanted to roll down his cheeks again. “But you’re crying and I feel guilty about it” Harry said as Louis scoffed, “Is this about pity? If you feel guilty because of your friends hitting me and destroying my book you can leave now. I don’t need this Harry I really don’t” 

Harry stared at his feet, “I couldn’t sleep that night when Niall and Liam did that to you, I saw a look in your face I’ve never seen before and I was just speechless because I found out that I actually have feeli-”

“I need to go Harry. I’m not going to stay here listening to you and your bullshit”  
-

The week of exams was coming over and Harry felt nervous, Louis did teach him everything he needed but without him everything was just nonsense. 

See, Louis wouldn’t talk to Harry and this was affecting him with his friends, his football practices and even some games. Louis was also suffering because he was lacking of the only company he had, but some books could cover that up.

“Harry mate you seem off these days” Niall said as Harry just shook his head, “I just have issues” He said as the whole table stared at him. “Are you in love Harold?” Liam asked as Harry blushed while shaking his head “HEY EVERYONE, HARRY STYLES IS IN LOVE” Zayn shouted as Harry wanted the cafeteria table to swallow him up. 

His eyes were searching for Louis but he was just finding the exit.  
-

“Who is the lucky one who has Styles' heart?” Louis heard people gossiping as someone was calling his name.

“Louis stop” it was Harry’s voice. 

Louis turned around slightly confused as everyone started to stare at them, even Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

“Do you all want to know who has my heart?” Harry asked as Louis wanted to go, he didn’t need to listen some girl’s name, he was- “You Louis Tomlinson, you own my heart” 

Louis stared wide eyed at him, everyone was shocked. But he simply turned around and walking towards the library leaving Harry heartbroken.  
-

The next days were a nightmare to both lads, people would always try for them to be together but Louis managed to escape. He didn’t go to his secret hill anymore because he knew that Harry was going to be there. Many events were approaching the school, prom, last season football matches and of course the final exams. 

‘Already have a date for prom?’ A flier which was hanging on a bulletin board said, Louis sighed and went towards the library to study last details of his exams because he thought about it, ‘I won’t go to prom’.  
-

“Louis darling, I need some things from the store could you please go?” His mother asked as Louis held the car keys and his small list. 

“Mate! Isn’t that Louis?” Liam asked Zayn who was standing next to Harry choosing some chips. “Yeah, Harry you need to go” Zayn said as Harry sighed, “No because he hates me and-” Zayn pushed him and Harry almost lost his balance, after shooting a glare towards Zayn he touched Louis’ shoulder.

“H-hi” Harry said feeling about to explode, “Hello Harry, do you need anything?” Louis asked staring at the list his mother gave him. “No, I- can I take you somewhere?” Harry asked as Louis grabbed some tea, “What for?” He asked as Harry blushed instantly, it was a nice shade of pink “I- I need help with chemistry” He managed to lie as Louis nodded, “meet me in an hour at the secret hill” He said leaving Harry dumbfounded.  
-

Harry took some flowers in his hand and chocolates on the other, because as cheesy as it sounds He wanted Louis to forgive him and maybe go to prom with him. He walked towards the hill to find Louis with his eyes closed, he was breathing slowly as Harry sat down. 

“Hi Harry” He said as Harry felt like blushing again. “I- I well” Harry started stuttering as Louis opened his eyes to find some roses and chocolates in front of him. “Look Louis I’m really sorry for being such a douche bag, I really like you and I’m sorry for everything I just please-” Louis kissed him softly as Harry froze for a second but kissed Louis back and slowly pulled back. 

“Would you go to prom with me?” Harry asked as Louis smiled, “First let’s study for your exams and then we can go” Louis said as Harry felt like he could stare at him forever, his beauty was just enchanting.  
-

Exams were over, Coach Rogers smiled at Harry Styles and was thankful enough for Harry to put his shit together and manage school with sports. 

“The last match is on sunday so get ready Styles” Rogers said with a smile and walked away from the football field. 

“So this is were you spend your free time” Harry heard a voice from behind and saw Louis standing with a big smile on his face “Hello babe” He said as he wrapped his arms around Louis while spinning him around. 

“You got your tux?” Harry asked as Louis smiled and pulled Harry for a kiss, “It’s black but it makes my bum look big” He said pouting as Harry giggled, “I love you bum so it’s not a problem” He said.  
-

“Mom are you sure I look good because-” “Honey you look amazing!” Jay said as Louis sighed happily as they heard a knock on the door. 

“Ms. Tomlinson I came here for my date” a beautiful Harry Styles said standing with a red rose on his hand. “Hi” Louis said blushing as Harry flashed the biggest smile ever, “You look absolutely beautiful baby” Harry said as Louis gave him a peck on the lips “Let’s go”.  
-

It was a night of dreams, love and reality. Louis Tomlinson who lived in a world of fantasy found his charming prince.


End file.
